In Memoriam
by GravisPen
Summary: A collection of drabbles to celebrate the final film release. Hoping to get to 100 but no guarantees.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not Jo Rowling, and thus Harry Potter does not belong to me. This applies to the following chapters.**

**001. Beginnings**

"Thank you."

He smiled politely at the red haired woman on the platform and then turned to face the barrier, taking a deep breath. He stepped forward and decided to take the woman's advice, taking it at a run. He burst through the barrier, much to his surprise and looked around. It was full of families, busying themselves. He wondered what it would be like if he had parents to hustle him onto the Hogwart's Express.

A comforting arm fell around his shoulders and he turned smiling to greet Ginny. "I did it, by myself!"

She kissed his forehead as Harry joined them and gripped Teddy in a hug. "Your parents would be so proud to see you here."


	2. Taste

**039. Taste**

The first time he entered the Burrow, Harry had sat down to breakfast with the Weasley family, as Mrs Weasley berated them for stealing the flying Ford Anglia to rescue Harry. Despite his experiences with the magically appearing food at Hogwarts, he had never sat down at a family meal where everybody _liked _him – and where he was actually offered first pick of the food.

Devouring what he was given, he established that he had never tasted such good food. The Dursley's had always offered him the leftovers, but here, here with the Weasleys, he'd found a home.


	3. Rain

**066. Rain**

After the Battle of Hogwarts, after the deaths of the good and the deaths of the bad, after Kingsley was announced as Minister for Magic, after Harry's hand had been shaken a thousand times by those congratulating him. After he fixed his wand, after he mourned Fred, Remus and Tonks with the rest of the Order, after the celebrations and the cheers and the applause. After the burial of those they had loved and lost and after Minerva McGonagall had been instated as Headmistress of Hogwarts, it rained.

And it was good, sweet rain that washed away the evidence of the battle, so the wizarding world could start anew.


	4. Enemies

**022. Enemies**

It wasn't necessary, when falling in love, to actually like each other. Indeed, on a scale of one to liking, Hermione's feelings about Ron were definitely at a one. Sometimes she could even say she hated him – because she did.

But even that hatred did nothing to relieve the butterflies in her stomach whenever he smiled at her, or said nonchalantly "I love you, Hermione." She would bite her lip and look away with her own, secret smile.

Gazing into his eyes after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione admitted that the best way to love was to hate first.


	5. Choices

**086. Choices**

"Narcissa!" He called nervously, fidgeting, waiting at the bottom of the grand staircase for his wife to descend. She appeared at the top and, seeing the urgency in his eyes, rushed down to meet him.

"What is it?"

"He's back." He whispered hoarsely. "And I never tried to find him. You know I don't want him to return. What do I tell him?" His eyes widened in panic. "I can't tell him the truth!"

Narcissa revealed the Death-Eater mask from behind her back, kissed his forehead and placed the mask over his face. Her voice, distorted and muffled, whispered. "Lie."

**Just a little 'what if' for you. **


	6. Strangers

**025. Strangers**

Arthur Weasley had never been a disappointment to his family, despite his fascination with Muggles. The flying car he brought home, though frowned upon by Molly, was nonetheless accepted as part of who he was. He was kind and courageous. He remained loyal to his family, rather than the ministry.

Likewise, Percy had never been a disappointment to his family. Though he was teased by his brothers, it was always good-natured. But the day he stormed from the house, screaming that his mother and father were traitors to the ministry, he had never been more of a disappointment to himself.


	7. Remember

**099. Remember**

_Lily._

His heart gave a jolt as he saw her shining green eyes smiling at him. He stepped closer, his hand outstretched, and touched the mirror.

_Lily. Alive._

He opened his eyes – unaware that he had closed them – and took a closer look at the woman he could see. She stood with James and a baby in her arms.

The mirror, he surmised, showed what you most desired. He knelt to the floor, eyes filling with forgotten tears, as he realised what he desired most was Lily alive and happy, even if that meant she would never be with him.


	8. Heart

**047. Heart**

It's not easy to give your heart to one who won't return it. The boy with the startling black hair ignored her daily. He had no idea that she pined for him, just for one stolen moment, for one kiss. She tried her best to seem attractive, but ground down with the poverty of her family, she failed.

Add that he was a Muggle, and she a witch.

She had little choice but to resort to the love potion to gain his affection. Smiling sweetly, she offered him refreshment, and stole his heart from him, in return for her own.

**Not my best, but I needed to get something out tonight, for my own sanity. **


	9. Hero

**100. Hero**

After the battle was over, Harry returned to Godric's Hollow with Ginny. He led her to his parents' gravestone, and together they knelt in silence. Struck by the tears in Harry's eyes, Ginny reached up to touch his cheek.

"They'd be so proud of you," she murmured, and he put his own hand gently on her cheek in return.

"Stay with me, Ginny." He spoke quietly, considering her, and he moved forward to kiss her.

"Always." She smiled, tender as she held his face in her hands.

And Harry, taken aback by her choice of words, whispered back.

"I know."

**I'm not so happy with this, but I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
